The primary objective of this study is to assess the role which prosody plays in the sentence comprehension processes of asphasic patients. Recent studies have shown that the anterior aphasic does not make normal use of grammatical morphemes in deriving sentence structure. This finding has been cited as evidence of a specifically syntactic deficit. However, an acoustic correlate - short duration - of these prosodically unstressed words would explain the deficit, since stimuli of short duration are known to cause the aphasic difficulty. The first set of studies explores this possibility by testing the salience of stressed elements of linguistc and nonlinguistic strings, using probe studies, and tapping performance. Although grammatical morphemes do not serve as strong cues to sentence structure for the aphasic, his comprehension is nonetheless often quite good. The second set of studies explore whether overall intonaton contours provide syntactic information to the aphasic as they have recently been shown to do for normal subjects. A dichotic task will be used to assess ear preference for intonation contours, and picture matching tasks will assess relative efficiency of grammatical morphemes and intonaton contours as cues to sentence structure.